


The Note

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Niall Horan Is Underrated, Sad, Songfic, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: The Will/Jennifer story nobody asked for, wanted, or is happy that exists. Freshly broken up, Will broods in silence, and thinks about the next one Jennifer wants. Songfic to On The Loose by Niall Horan.Don't forget to comment! Feedback keeps me alive!





	The Note

Well, it was official. Jennifer Hayes, Will’s girlfriend of a few years, had moved on and was currently zeroing in on a quiet, anxious student named Alex.

_I know what she’s like_

_She’s out of her mind_

_And wraps herself around the truth_

Perhaps he should have felt surprised, but in all honesty Will really wasn’t. Rumors had been circulating around the school for weeks that Hayes was going to dump her latest boyfriend for a new toy.

But being unsurprised didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

_She’ll jump on that flight and meet you that night_

_And make you tear up the room_

What about everything? his brain asked. What about before it had begun, when they were barely friends, and then friends? Everything had seemed so perfect then, like nothing could go wrong.

He supposed the problem was she was so popular, and thus boy bait.

_Yeah, she loves when everybody's watching_

_She knows the way her body moves_

She was on the cheerleading squad, so there was no way she didn’t know about the perverted stares she got during games. Honestly, she flaunted it.

_She loves the way they all crawl back when she says_

_That she loves nobody else but you_

Will had watched her turn down man after man while they dated, and realized she enjoyed watching them shrivel up and die.

What had changed from middle school to high school?

_She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)_

_She's on the loose (she's coming)_

_She's coming for you_

_She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)_

_She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)_

Perhaps the power had gone to her head.

He thought about everything they had done together and remembered suddenly a dance. One, when they were almost there, she had danced alone to a Michael Jackson song, and he remembered feeling a stab of jealousy when she attracted stares.

_She'll dance in the dark_

_A real work of art_

_Her eyes could burn down the room_

He turned now to Alex, sitting on the other side of the classroom, and without really thinking about it tore a corner of paper off his sheet.

_So get out while you can_

_You don't understand_

_She doesn't know how to lose_

The pencil rose to the summons and perched, waiting, upon his fingers.

He put it back down again, conflicted. Should he? Or should he simply let the fool be fooled? If Alex was really going to go out with her, maybe he should have paid attention to the past signs.

_Yeah, she loves when everybody's watching_

_She knows the way her body moves_

_She loves the way they all crawl back when she says_

_That she loves nobody else but you_

But maybe when you’re in love you don’t pay attention. Will remembered that, when he was still crushing on her, he failed to heed the warnings of those around him.

_She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)_

_She's on the loose (she's coming)_

_She's coming for you_

_She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)_

_She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)_

Should he?

_She'll run with your mind and pull you in tight_

_Then trade you in for something new_

Will was not heartless. He didn’t really want to see someone’s heart broken when she left him for someone else—did he really want someone to go through what he went through not three days ago?

_I know what it's like, I fell for it twice_

He suddenly remembered that they had broken up once, a long time ago, almost after the beginning. He had seen her looks at someone else and they split up.

And then they got back together. She said that it was okay, but it hadn’t been then and it wasn’t now.

He decided to do it.

_And now I'm just warning you_

“Pass it on,” he whispered to the boy in front of him, tapping his back.

_She loves when everybody's watching_

_She knows the way her body moves_

_She loves the way they all crawl back when she says_

_That she loves nobody else but you_

“Pass it on” echoed through the classroom.

_She loves when everybody's watching_

_She knows the way her body moves_

_She loves the way they all crawl back when she says_

_That she loves nobody else but you_

A square of folded paper landed finally on someone’s desk.

_She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)_

_She's on the loose (she's coming)_

_She's coming for you_

A hand lifted it, and Alex opened the note and read.

_She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming)_

_She's on the loose (she's coming, she's coming for you)_

_She's on the loose_

_She's on the loose_

The note fell to the floor.


End file.
